California Calling
by Winchester-Directioner
Summary: We never got to see the argument that lead Sam to leave for Stanford or what brought it on. This is my take on what happened.  John Bashing. Do not read if you're a fan of his


**Author's Note: So this isn't a very good story. The idea just popped into my head one night and i wrote it in about 10 minutes. Let me know what you think.**

**Diclaimer: I will never own Supernatural. It's sad, I know. **

The boy stood on the sidewalk outside the hotel room, peering into the grime cover windows through the titled blinds. He pushed the floppy, chesnut colored bangs from his forehead as he watched the man in the hotel room. The man ran a hand through his cropped hair, the other clutched tightly onto a cell phone he held against his hear. He paced back and forth across the worn carpet, oblivious to the stares from the boy. The boy sighed and turned away, he hadn't wanted to leave. He had no choice. His life was never as easy as his brothers. His brother was so confident and strong, he could get any girl he wanted and he was Dad's favorite. The perfect little soldier. The boy on the other hand was not so lucky. He was a very intelligent child and always strived to maintain a 4.0 GPA no matter how many times he moved during the school year. And the only time he missed a day of school is if his father made him or he was severely injured. Otherwise he was in class, taking diligent notes and listening to every word the teachers spoke. He hardly ever made friends and he never spoke to girls, he didn't have the confidence. People just thought he was weird, a nerd. Nothing like his cool older brother. The leather wearing, badass, hot one. Completely opposite from himself.

Earlier in the week, the boy had approached his father, showing him the envelope containing his acceptance to Stanford. Oddly enough, the boy hadn't been planning on accepting it. He was going to turn it down and remain in the family business. His sole reason for that was his brother, Dean. He didn't want to leave them. He had a feeling that if he left, Dean wouldn't be the same. He'd look the innocence that he had when he was around him. He would become a hard, unforgiving, and cruel excuse for a human. He'd become a shell of himself, a hunter. In other words, a younger version of John Winchester, their father. So that's why the boy didn't want to leave. He had to protect Dean. But his father had never given him the chance to explain this. He had simply looked at the envelope and instead of saying congratulations and asking the boy what his opinion on the matter was he had given the boy a lecture. He had said some harsh things like _**"You're mother would be so disappointed in you, Sam." **_or _**"Do you really hate your family enough to leave us?"**_. Needless to say, Sam had gotten mad. He had yelled and screamed about how he did nothing but try to please his father and protect his family. He searched for a demon that killed a mother he never knew. It was a wild goose chase. Sam knew that the chances of finding that demon were lessening with everyday and he saw no point in continuing that, but his father was determined to keep going. He refused to listen to a word Sam said, so instead of talking it out like any normal family would, his father gave him an ultimatum.

_**"If you walk out that door don't you ever come back."**_

And that was the end of it. The last straw. Sam had walked out that door and chose a Stanford life. One where he would be safe. Dean had never said a word in his defense, merely choosing to stand behind their father, silent and brooding. His eyes, however, had conveyed emotions that Sam had never knew existed within his brother, Sadness and longing. Sam could see the silent pleas for him not to leave. To forget what their father said and stay with them. But the words couldn't be ignored.

The next bus for California leaves in about 10 minutes and Sam was going to be on it. With one last look at his brother, pacing in the motel room, he turned and walked away. He was ready to start a new life, and leave hunting, and everything associated with it, buried in his past.

**So that's it. This is a one shot so there won't be a sequel. Unless someone requests it and even then it might only be a chapter or two more added on. I don't really like this but it was in my head and i had to write it. Please Review 3**


End file.
